The invention pertains generally to a cutting insert to be used in cutting tools during machining operations. More specifically, the invention pertains to a cutting insert having a linear and a concave cutting edge portion
Cutting inserts of various geometries for use with many types of cutting tools during a machining operation are generally known. One example is various types of drilling tools that are used to drill or bore cylindrical holes in metal work pieces. The cutting or boring action of the drill tools may be carried out by an elongated, substantially cylindrical drilling tool that is typically attached to a tool holder/driving apparatus on one end and contains one or more cutting inserts on the opposing end for engaging the work piece. The use of replaceable cutting inserts is generally known and allows for quick changing of the insert upon wear of the cutting surfaces of the cutting insert, as well as allows for one drilling tool to be used for a variety of different drilling or boring applications by simply changing the insert and not the entire drilling tool assembly. In addition, indexable cutting inserts are commonly used such that multiple sides of the cutting insert can be used for cutting to prolong the useful life of the cutting insert.
Once a cutting insert engages a work piece, there are substantial forces that act on or are applied to the cutting insert. These forces in turn have a direct impact on the nature and quality of the cutting operation, i.e., the nature and quality of the cutting, drilling or boring action on the work piece.
The manufacture and installation/replacement of cutting inserts can be costly and time consuming. Thus, it is important that cutting inserts be durable and wear resistant while still being able to effectively provide the desired cutting operation.
Accordingly, there is a continual need for improved cutting inserts that overcome disadvantages, limitations and shortcomings of known cutting inserts. For example, there is a continual need for improved cutting inserts that can effectively absorb the cutting forces and reduce/minimize the amount of force acting upon the cutting insert during a cutting operation. In another example, there is a continual need for improved cutting inserts that have improved durability and wear resistance.